The Dream World
by Sega Nesquik
Summary: Not much to say, other than that this is a reboot to my previous story. Summary is still the same. Hilbert can talk to Pokémon, Team Plasma appears, and only he can stop them. He also meets N, and discovers that the two share similar abilities. Rated MA-18 for lemons in future chapters. Sorry to disappoint everyone, but I'm going on hiatus for a while.
1. Back to the drawing board!

**Sega Nesquik: Back to the drawing board everybody. I feel that I rushed some aspects to my story, The Dream World, so I thought it would be best to reboot it altogether.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Are you sure you want to do this?**

**Sega: Of, course. I feel like I rushed a few plot points, didn't describe characters well enough, and that I didn't give out an adequate backstory for Hilbert and Maria in the first chapter.**

**Beleza: I guess that makes sense...**

**Sega: Oh, well. Anyway, here is the first chapter to The Dream World 1.5! And as always, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or The Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**Pokémon Black and White: Nuvema Town (basically copy this onto a YouTube search, just trying to find music that goes well for each scene).**

**August 5, 2011**

**6:00 PM**

_Hilbert's POV_

Taking a look at my watch and raising my head after seeing the time, I had been sitting on a bench, looking out into the horizon watching the sun set. My name is Hilbert Anderson. I am about 19 years old, with brown hair and eyes as well as white skin, stand about at least 5'9, weigh 156 pounds, have a lean build, and wear white sneakers with blue rims as well as smoke grey jeans. I also am wearing a dark red tee shirt and a sky blue windbreaker.

I am even wearing custom sunglasses with lenses that are shapes like squares, but more angular. Closing my eyes and breathing in the ocean air that flowed across my hometown of Nuvema, I couldn't help but think. Tomorrow, I was going to begin my journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Tomorrow I was going to travel across the Unova region. But I wasn't going to be alone...

_"Thinking about something, Hilbert?" _I could hear from the left of me. Floating to the side was something that many would call a monstrosity that would run for their lives upon seeing her, but to me, I saw a friend. To my left was a Hydreigon. About 5'11 in height, with six thin, black wings to keep afloat, three heads with a fuchsia colored collar for each head, and two black eyes for each head.

But the center head has fuchsia colored pupils, whereas the two other heads do not. And even has two fuchsia colored stripes going across its torso. Stroking the her head, I had responded "Yes, Maria. I was thinking over a few things. More specifically how we are going to be starting our journey tomorrow. But at the same time, I was also thinking back to when I had first met you at that Daycare Center four years ago"...

**Flashback to 4 years ago...**

**April 21, 2008**

**10:30 AM**

Fresh out of high school, my older sister, Hilda and I had expressed to our parents that we wished to become Pokémon Trainers and travel across the Unova Region. Whereas Hilda wanted to buy a few books about Pokémon to understand about them, I preferred to study Pokémon by actually being around them. After talking to our parents about it, my father, Thomas had talked with an old friend of his by the name of Mr. Saito who had run the daycare center here in Unova.

After contacting him about having me work at the daycare center, the two came to an agreement that Dad wouldn't tell me about until we got there. My father was about 6'2, had short brown hair like me as well as having brown eyes. My dad also possessed a slightly stocky build. He was dressed up in a black, leather trench coat, along with black shoes, slacks, and a black dress shirt with a blue neck tie. Dad was also wearing Pince-Nez sunglasses with black, reflective lenses. I was wearing a simple blue shirt and jeans, black jacket and white shoes as well as sunglasses with square shaped lenses.

As my Dad parked his car, a black 1964 Lincoln Continental, outside of the Daycare Center, we had walked up to the elderly fellow, owning the Daycare Center that was known as Mr. Saito. He was at least in his mid 50's with graying black hair, about 5'7 and was seen wearing a black suit and shoes with a white dress shirt, and a red neck tie. As my father and I had walked up to him, he quickly welcomed us, saying "Long time no see, Thomas and Hilbert!" "I can say the same thing!" my father had responded with a smile. As old friends reunited, Mr. Saito gestured me to the back of the Daycare Center, where all of the Pokémon left by trainers are.

Taking a look around, I could see many Pokémon being happy where they were. Yet I could see one Pokémon that seemed to be really alone. Blue skin with 4 legs, and black fur covering its head, neck and shoulders. I could see a few purple spots around its shoulders that I was convinced looked like bruises. Something told me that the Pokémon looked really lonely, so I was about to approach it before I was stopped. "Morning Hilbert. If you have an interest with that Deino, don't bother trying to befriend her." Said an elderly voice from behind me. Turning my head to the direction the voice came from, I could see the Daycare Lady, Mrs. Saito.

She was at least in her early 50's, standing 5'3, and was wearing tan jeans with black shoes. She was also wearing a green shirt and a light, brown coat. Curious to hear more, I ignored her request to try not to befriend the Deino. Instead I had asked her, "So how long has that Deino been here, madam?" "She has been here for about a year. But the weird thing is, Hilbert, we actually don't know exactly where she came from." She responded.

"What do you mean of that" I had asked in confusion.

"She just appeared somewhere in the middle of the night. Before we went to bed, we saw some guy, 6'4 at least, with grayish-green hair just leave her here. Before my husband and I could even approach that man, he just vanished in a finger snap." She responded. "We tried talking to police about it, but they couldn't find anybody that looked like the man we saw."

"After what happened, we tried to get her to make friends here. But thanks to her inability to see, she ends up keeping her distance from all of the other Pokémon for a fear of unintentionally attacking them."

Saddened by what she said, I decided that I might as well try to befriend the Deino. "Hilbert, what are you doing?!" I could hear Mrs. Saito ask in confusion as I looked back at the Pokémon. "If nobody will take her in, I might as well try to earn her trust." I responded dryly, walking up to the Deino. As I got closer, she must've heard me, for she started to growl. "Deino!" she growled. "Hello there, Deino." I had said, trying to speak softly as possible while sitting down in the grass at least five feet away from her. "My name is Hilbert. And I would like to be friends with you." As soon as the word "friends" slipped out of my mouth, she had seemingly given up trying to show hostility, and crawled into my lap purring, almost begging for attention.

Stroking her fur, I asked, "Want to be friends with me , Deino?" "DE!" she exclaimed happily. Standing back up, I picked up the Deino and walked back up to Mrs. Saito who was shocked before exclaiming "I take back what I said earlier. I am amazed how fast you befriended her. You should show your father." Smiling at what she said, I walked back with her while holding a very happy Deino. Looking down at her, I had asked "I should give you a name. How does Maria sound?" Without responding, she had rubbed her head against my chest, still purring...

**Flashback End...**

**Spagonia Night - Sonic Unleashed**

**8:30 PM**

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked back at Maria, who had evolved into a Hydreigon just a few months ago, remembering how far she has come. Going from being blind and having no friends, to being able to finally see and having a friend. During the four years, she was with me, the both of us formed some kind of connection, allowing me to hear her voice. Something that had shocked me at first, hearing the Deino speak. But soon I had gotten over it after I had discovered that I could not only hear her voice, but I could hear the voices of virtually other Pokémon. Something that even baffles my parents to this day how I can do so. I later learned that my parents had made a deal with Mr. Saito that I could keep at least one Pokémon that I was able to befriend.

Looking back at the sun and watching the sunset, I had asked "It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Watching the sun slowly set over the horizon, Maria had responded _"Yes, Hilbert. It is beautiful. More so now that I can see it." _Once the sun disappeared, I had removed my sunglasses and gestured her to follow me into the bedroom. For tomorrow, the two of us were going to be heading out and exploring Unova. When we had gotten to my bedroom in our two story house, I had tucked Maria into bed before I told her "Be right back. I need to get myself ready for tomorrow." Smiling, she had responded _"Very well, Hilbert. I'll see you." _before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

After setting up my traveling bag, I had grabbed a pair of blue sweatpants, boxers, and a white shirt with the intention of taking a shower. After I walked out of the bedroom, I gently closed the door before I heard a soothing voice from behind me. _"Getting yourself ready for tomorrow, Hilbert?" _I could hear. Looking at the direction of where the voice came from, I could see one of my closest friends, a Gardevoir we had named Trinity floating at least five feet away from me.

An elegant Psychic-type of the faraway Hoenn Region, normally possessing green hair and arms, red eyes, a red fin-like horn on their chest, and a white gown with a green underside. Trinity, on the other hand, possessed blue hair and arms, orange eyes, and a black gown with a blue underside. Having been one of the closest friends of my sister and I, I had asked her "Yeah. I was just about to take a shower, Trinity. Needed to tell me something?"

_"Nothing really, Hilbert" _She responded with a grin. Hovering closer to me, she continued _"I am not sure if she would tell you this, but I believe that Maria loves you."_

"That's it, Trinity? Telling me that Maria is really fond of me? There is nothing wrong with that, I suppose."

_"Rephrase that. I mean she loves you as more than a friend."_

I was kind of shocked by what she said. "You mean that my Hydreigon might be in love with me?" I asked her. I had so many thoughts running through my head right now. What do I tell Maria, what do I tell my parents, what do I tell Hilda?...

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Hilbert." _Trinity said, putting a hand on my shoulder. _"When your father was a trainer, his Pokémon had crushes on him." _Eager to change the subject, I responded "Thank you for the conversation, Trinity." before I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

**9:00 PM**

After getting myself cleaned off, I got changed for bed, and slowly walked back into my bedroom. Looking at Maria, fast asleep on my bed, it must've been kind of an irony that a Pokémon like her that could otherwise tear her enemies in ways words could not describe could look so adorable when not disturbed. Slowly crawling into bed, I had wrapped an arm around her as I whispered "Good night Maria." As sleep had taken me, I thought I could hear her say _"Good night, my love"..._

**Beleza: You really seem to like that Gardevoir...**

**Sega Nesquik: I do not!**

**Beleza: Of course you are, Nesquik! I just know that you are really tempted to pair Hilbert with not just Maria the Hydreigon, but the Gardevoir...**

**Sega: Aren't there already enough male trainers and female Gardevoir stories, Beleza?! If anything, there should be more male trainer and female Milotic stories on this website...**

**Beleza: Good point. But why write trainer and Milotic pairings when you already have one?**

**Sega: Fine... You win. Anyway, I also plan on listing the movesets, natures, and abilities at the end of the chapter, rather than at the beginning like this...**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Hydreigon)**

**Level 59**

**Crunch, Dragon Pulse**

**Fire Blast, Ice Fang**

**Docile Nature**

**Sega: Anyway, hope everybody had a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	2. What is the Dream World?

**Sega Nesquik: Hello again, everybody. **

**Beleza the Milotic: Man, this is weird, Nesquik.**

**Sega: What is weird?**

**Beleza: Well, the fact that you decided to start over with your story over rather than continue from where you left off.**

**Sega: It's kind of funny how that all worked. I had found an Adamant Orb, and brought it back to our room in the Pokémon Center. I actually had an interest in restarting the story for a while, so I told Beleza to stay close to me as well as a female Garchomp we befriended. Out of curiosity, I held out the Adamant Orb, and had screamed out, "CHAOS...CONTROL!"**

**Beleza: Who knew the physics of the Sonic the Hedgehog games could apply to the Pokémon World?...**

**Sega: And now we are back to the drawing board. Unfortunately, I had constructed a teleportation device that allowed me to travel between the Pokémon World and the Real World. And the device destroyed itself, so now I have to rebuild it.**

**Beleza: So you are saying that we are trapped here in Johto until that device is repaired?**

**Sega: Yes, sadly.**

**Beleza: DARN IT! At least I have still have my Kid Icarus Uprising, so it's not that all bad, I guess.**

**Sega: Oh, well. Until that thing is repaired, the girls and I are stuck here until further notice. I should mention that I plan on bringing up the movesets of Hilbert's Pokémon whenever they learn new moves, or he catches a new Pokémon. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Once again, I own nothing relevant to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**Faron Woods - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**Time Unown**

_Hilbert's POV_

Feeling the warmth of the sun on my face, I raised a hand to block most of the sunlight as I opened my eyes only to find discover I was in the middle of a forest. And yet, the forest I was in didn't look like an actual forest. Noticing that I was wearing sunglasses, I lifted myself up, realizing that I was wearing a black cassock, slacks, and shoes. Not that I cared what I was wearing, because I knew that what I was wearing wasn't real as well as the forest I was in...

_"And that would be correct" _I could hear from behind me. Turning around, I could see Trinity the Gardevoir hovering up to me. She was still wearing a black dress, but now she was wearing sunglasses. She also asked me, _"Given that you seem so relaxed, do you remember the first you first entered here?"..._

**Flashback Begin**

**Three years ago...**

After getting myself dressed for bed, I picked up Maria and placed her on my bed. Turning a light off, I had stroked her black head, saying "Good night, my little Maria."

_"Deino" _She responded before falling asleep. Placing her head on my chest, I wrapped an arm around her and closed my eyes. Hearing the sound of Pidgey chirping, I opened my eyes and recoiled in shock as I found myself out of my bedroom and in a forest somewhere. Looking up, I then saw the monstrosity known as Hydreigon. _"Hey there-"_

"Please don't kill me!" I almost screamed out in shock as I slowly backed up from the three headed dragon. Hearing her speak again, I was surprised to hear a feminine voice coming from the Pokémon.

_"Sorry, you reminded me of someone I know. And I have been longing to see his face ever since he found me and became my friend."_

Then it just hit me. This Hydreigon was somehow Maria, fully evolved. Walking closer to her, I "Maria?"

_"Yes, that is my name. I'm surprised that you, whoever you are, would know it."_

Smiling, I responded "More or less, Maria, I am that person you are speaking of."

She instantly became shocked by what I said and slowly floated backwards before floating back up to me, taking in my facial features. Still surprised to see my face, she had asked _"This is you?"_

Giving her a gentle hug, I had responded, "Yes. This is what I look like. But what I think is more is how you evolved. As well as where we are."

_"More important than where is how you got here." _Maria and I heard from behind us. When I looked in the direction the voice came from, I saw a Gardevoir in a black dress. Yet the relaxed look in her eyes told me one thing.

"Trinity?" I asked. Without a word, the Embrace Pokémon nodded. "But how did you evolve from a Ralts?"

She laughed at my question before responding _"I am not surprised that you wouldn't figure it out, Hilbert."_

Confused by what she said, I asked "And what do you mean by that, Trinity?"

_"You see, we are in what is known as The Dream World. I believe you have a question for me now that you know where we are."_

Taking a guess, I asked her, "What is The Dream World?"

_"I confess, Hilbert. There are so many ways to answer that. But I can tell you this. Think of it as a realm that we Pokémon, can access within our minds. But the weird thing is, you Hilbert, in actuality, shouldn't be here. Because you are a human, and humans are not normally supposed to be here."_

"That makes sense. But it still does not explain how I am here, Trinity."

_"The only thing I can come up with is that you and Maria share a special connection. And it is that connection that allows you to enter the Dream World, Hilbert."_

"Noticing how you are a Gardevoir here, Trinity, and Maria is already a Hydreigon, and I can hear the both of you speak normally. it is because the three of us are in a realm where anything is possible."

Smiling, she responded _"That would be correct."_

**Back to the present...**

Smiling at her question, I responded "Yes, Trinity. I remember very well how I reacted. I even remember how I had woken the next day, and when I told Maria that I had a really weird dream, she then asked me what kind of dream it was. Whatever happened, I from then on am able to speak to Pokémon."

Looking back at the shadow clad Gardevoir, she said, _"I will be honest, Hilbert. Ever since you developed the ability to hear our voices, **It is really disorienting to speak to your parents and sister like this**, then talk to you like this."_

Thinking about it, she was right. I could only feel sorry for Trinity, though. Speaking to me with her mouth, but having to rely on telepathy to communicate with everyone else. Before I could say anything, she spoke, changing the subject _"If Maria is here, then we should go find her."_

"You are right. We should go find her." I had responded. Before either of us could start moving, Maria popped out of nowhere, happy to see me. While Trinity had laughed about what I said, I walked up to Maria and gently stroked the black fur on her shoulder.

_"Hey Hilbert. Nice dress." she joked, acknowledging what I was wearing._

Giving her a hug, I said, "This isn't a dress that I am wearing, Maria. Its a cassock." Before she could ask, I continued "Honestly, I don't know what compelled me to enter this universe wearing one."

_"I guess I'll take my leave, then." _I heard Trinity say. When I looked back at her, she stretched out a blue arm and took to the skies, disappearing from view.

Looking back at Maria I asked her "Tell me, Maria. What do you think of me?"

As I walked up to her expecting an answer, she quickly pressed her lips against mine, and broke away saying _"Sorry about that."_

"What is there to be sorry about?" I responded with a smile. "If this truly what you think of me, I refuse to say no."

Before I could say anything else, she gently pinned me onto the grass, saying _"I have been in love with you for a long time, Hilbert. Yet I haven't been able to think of how to express my feelings for you."_

Stroking her head, I responded "Well, now that we are here, we can essentially do whatever we want to each other. Just remember that when we return to the real world, we'll need to keep our feelings for each other a secret."

_"Don't tell me this has to do with your sister, Hilbert." _She said disappointed.

"Sorry, but yes, it has everything to do with my sister, Hilda. We both know just how much she hates the idea of trainers and Pokémon being in a relationship together." I responded.

_"Fair enough" _She said as she planted another kiss on my lips. Even though our kissing wasn't real, it still felt amazing. Especially since nobody was here to watch...

_Unknown POV_

**Majora's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

Watching that Hydreigon pin herself to that human, I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach at what she said. She actually had feelings for him? And she possibly wishes for him to claim her as his own? She doesn't seem to understand, I have seen and been around Pokémon that were beaten, raped, and abused by their trainers for their own desires. And I must separate Humans and Pokémon to prevent more of that from happening...

Any yet, rubbing a hand through my green hair, I couldn't help but wonder; what does she see in that human she is rubbing herself all over? Perhaps this trainer is different from what my father has shown me. If I ever encounter this trainer again in the Real World, I shall have to test his bond with the Hydreigon...

**Sega: I know that it is a fairly short chapter. But I can assure you, fellow readers that future chapters will be longer...**

**Unknown voice: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Beleza: Who was that?**

**Sega: Well, I sound so nonchalant about this, but I see a girl with red hair and yellow eyes being dragged into the burnt tower of Ecruteak City, by few Team Rocket Grunts. Wait a minute, THEY'RE STILL HERE?!**

**Beleza: Don't tell me you plan on saving that girl, Nesquik.**

**Sega: I don't even think she's even human, Beleza. But then again, human or not, I should still help her. Somehow this reminds me of these two stories I was reading. I believe they were by Boating Turtle and Spartan Lemons.**

**(Grab a trench coat, my iPod, and start to walk out of the Pokémon Center, going in the direction of the burnt tower)**

**Beleza: Great. Sega is starting to play hero now. Hopefully he doesn't get himself hurt. Anyway I guess I might as well ask this: What does Hilda have against Maria having feelings for Hilbert? Who was the mystery man watching Hilbert and Maria in their make-out session? And just who is that girl Sega Nesquik is heading out to rescue from the perverted clutches of Team Rocket? Is that same girl even human? I guess we will find out in the next chapter of The Dream World. **

**Sega also forgot to mention. He just updated his profile with a poll to see which story he should write next.**

**Sega: YOU FILTHY PERVES! YOU NEVER TREAT A GIRL THAT WAY! **

**Beleza: I guess I shouldn't test the wrath of a Portuguese boy when he sees a girl trouble. Uh, see you, everybody?**


	3. More to me than meets the eye (Part 1)

**Sega Nesquik: Hey everybody, Sega Nesquik here. Wow, a lot has happened to me. I am now living at the Hall of Origin, and serving as a Champion to Lady Latias of the Eon Dragons. What else can I say? I am actually in shock about most of it...**

**Froslass (blinking her eyes): What about me?**

**Sega: Oh yeah, now that I am here at the Hall of Origin, it is really complicated how it all works here at the Hall. But long story short, my girlfriend Beleza and I here befriended a Froslass (Funny thing is, she has the attitude of a ten year old girl, it's kind of amusing really).**

**Beleza the Milotic: Yeah, she is awesome! **

**Sega: Indeed she is.**

**Froslass: Can you read out to me the first few chapters, Sega?**

**Sega: Very well, I should warn you, Froslass. It is going to get darker around the fifth chapter.**

**Froslass: Don't worry about scaring me. After all I am a Ghost Type. I even watch movies made by that Timburr guy.**

**Beleza: Speaking of him Froslass, "Gengar used Nightmare before Christmas" is on. Want to watch that?**

**Froslass: ALL RIGHT! (flies into the living room to watch)**

**Sega: (phew) Never mind... Anyway, onto the story everybody! As always, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company!**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**6:00 AM**

**August 6, 2011**

_Hilbert's POV_

Opening my eyes, I had taken a look around at my surroundings, and saw Maria (my Hydreigon) still asleep with her head on my chest. Normally I would have hopped out of bed, but with her sleeping right on me, I hesitated. Before I could do anything, she suddenly brought planted her lips onto mine, and opening her eyes saying _"Morning Hilbert. That felt amazing last night. Thank you."_

Confused by what she said, I asked "Uh, what do you mean?"

Disappointed by my response she explained _"Sorry. I just had this dream that we had made love in a forest. Somehow, it felt so real what we did."_

"Funny. I had the same dream." As I responded, I felt her hands (er, heads) trying to pull my sweatpants down. Recoiling in shock, I quickly pulled back, while grabbing my sweatpants asking with a slight tremble, "Uh, Maria? What are you doing?"

_"What?" _She asked, surprised by my reaction. _"I just noticed that you had what people call "morning wood", and I wanted to "take care of that"..._

"Why here?" I asked, still surprised. "If Hilda finds us doing this-"

**Ganondorf's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Music**

"If I find you doing what?" My older sister Hilda said with a growl, barging into my bedroom. She was wearing black boots with pink laces, blue short shorts, a white t-shirt, black vest and a white cap with a red stripe. She also had brown hair and blue eyes, which was kind of unusual because both of our parents had brown eyes.

As soon as she barged into my room, Maria brought her heads down in fear as I explained to Hilda, "Sis, please. This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yeah, sure." She responded with a snarl. "I know you two are up to something." Quickly changing her expression, she continued "Anyway, just wanted to mention to you two that Prof. Juniper came over with the Starter Pokémon for Bianca, Cheren and I." And with that, she left while closing the door on us.

As soon as Hilda left, Maria brought her head up and said almost shivering _"I don't know what it is with your sister, but she really scares me."_

"Yeah." I whispered to her. It's kind of a sick irony that my best friend, a Hydreigon, would actually be scared to death of a human. Especially when that human is my sister. Gently stroking her blue head to calm her down, I continued "Honestly, I don't know what it is with her either, Maria." After Maria had evolved into a Hydreigon and we started to become closer as friends, Hilda had believed that I would fall victim to what we called Poképhillia, a term that always left me cringing at its sound alone...

* * *

_Hilda's POV_

Clenching my fists as I walked out of my brother's bedroom, I don't care what he said. I just know that Hydreigon wants him, but as his older sister, I won't let that happen. Perhaps the team of Pokémon I raise can help me convince the two otherwise. That's it! That is what I will do! I will battle Hilbert constantly and try to convince him that he and Maria should not be together romantically. And I will not stop battling my little brother until...

_**"Morning, Hilda!"** _I heard a voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw our family Shiny Gardevoir, Trinity.

Hoping that she didn't read my mind, I just ignored her and walked downstairs to meet up with Cheren and Bianca. I wonder how the two are doing...

* * *

_Trinity's POV_

Putting a hand through my blue hair, I pretended to act oblivious to when Hilda saw me. And yes, I did read her mind. She is nuts to attack her own brother, though. I'll have to convince the two to let me join them...

* * *

**Pallet Town - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver Music**

_Hilbert's POV_

Changing the subject, I nudged my head against Maria's and said in a whisper, "Don't worry. We can continue this somewhere else." Without saying a word, she nodded in agreement, as I hopped out of bed, and got dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, a navy blue shirt, and a navy blue windbreaker. My parents also got me a cap with the color pattern of a Pokéball, but never being a fan of wearing hats, I sometimes would forget that I actually had it to wear. Then again, I only really wore hats whenever it got cold in Unova. I also threw on my reading glasses, which were square-shaped with brown frames and clear lenses.

After getting dressed, I gestured for Maria to follow me as I grabbed my black messenger bag, and we walked up to the bedroom door, and almost freaked out when I saw Trinity outside of my bedroom. "Uh, hi?" I asked kind of surprised. "Is something wrong?"

_"No there is nothing wrong." _She responded with a small smile, as if she was trying to hide something.

"I know you are trying to hide something, Trinity." I responded. "It has to do with Hilda doesn't it."

Without saying a word, she lowered her head and nodded. "I will do everything I can to convince her that there is nothing wrong with Maria and I being together."

Perking her head up, she had responded with a grin _"I am glad to hear how you are approaching this, Hilbert. As a Pokémon, I can gladly tell you and Maria that I see nothing wrong with you two being together. After all, your parents did similar things when they were your age." _

I took a step back as she said that. Our parents never told us of this. "Really?" I asked her, still in shock. Smiling, she slowly nodded her head. "But why would they never tell us of this?"

Almost right on cue, Dad (wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans and brown boots) appeared walking right out of the bathroom. "Trinity was just about to tell you, wasn't she?" He asked.

Before I could say anything, she replied lowering her head, albeit telepathically **_"Yes, I was about to tell him." _**

"You and mom actually were involved romantically with your Pokémon before Hilda and I were born?" I asked turning my head to Dad.

Taking in a deep breath as he walked up to Trinity, Maria and I, he responded "Yes, Hilbert. Your mom and I actually were involved with our respective Pokémon before we met each other." Gently petting Maria on her neck, he continued looking at her, "But to be honest, I am happy for you and Hilbert."

Purring at Dad's response, I told him "She says 'Thank You.'"

Satisfied with her response, he then looked at me and said, "I was also talking with Trinity earlier as well as your mom, and the three of us considered that she should come with you on your journey."

Looking at the blue haired Gardevoir, I gave her a hug, keeping in mind of the orange horn on her chest, saying "Why didn't you ask us sooner?" Without bothering to say a word, she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Looking back at Dad, he then asked "Now that I think about it, wasn't Hilda, as well as Cheren and Bianca? One last thing to tell you, Hilbert. Your Mom and I already know what Hilda thinks of you and Maria being together. Don't worry about it. We will talk with her."

Smiling, I responded, "Thanks Dad." as I gestured to Maria and Trinity to follow me and the three of us walked downstairs, where I saw Hilda sitting down in the living room with our friends, Cheren Kuro, and Bianca Smith. Cheren was wearing blue sneakers, jeggings **(The biggest reason I cannot take him seriously)**, a white t-shirt with a red stripe, and a blue jacket. He had black hair, blue eyes, and wore reading glasses with a Pince-Nez design.

Bianca on the other hand was wearing yellow shoes, orange socks and vest, a white dress and shirt, as well as a green hat and bag that matched with her green eyes. Happy to see them, well at least Bianca, I said while lightly stroking the black fur on Maria's neck "Hey guys! How's things?"

Being the first to hear me respond, Bianca walked up to Maria, Trinity and I, gave all three of a hug, and responded with a bubbly smile "Not much has happened, Hilbert. Your sister, Cheren and I already made our choices for our first Pokémon. It's a shame Professor Juniper didn't get you your own starter Pokémon." As she said that, Hilda and Cheren rolled their eyes at her statement.

Maria had burst out laughing at what Bianca said and before she could ask what was so funny, I responded with a smile "Well to be fair, I already have a starter Pokémon." as I gestured a hand towards my Hydreigon.

"Of course." Cheren spoke up nonchalantly.

Quickly changing the subject, Bianca then said "Ok, then. How about a battle?"

As soon as she said that, Hilda and Cheren instantly turned their head towards Bianca and I and started shaking their heads "NO"...

**Chapter end...**

**Sega Nesquik: Hey everybody, sorry that it is a short chapter, but I feel like being evil (laughs maniacally). Anyway, there a few things that I feel like bringing up. For example, I was reading "extraordinary banana's" review and he had brought up a question of whether the movesets and natures I write down are from in game Pokémon I have used before or I just think of it right off the bat. **

**Then I decided that with the party that I have in mind for this story, I should actually try raising up that specific party. Yes, I am nuts for-**

**Froslass: You're not nuts, Sega.**

**Sega:(gives her a quick hug) Thanks girl. Wait a minute, you and Beleza are already finished with your movie?**

**Froslass: Of course! Kind of a shame you didn't get to watch "Gengar used Nightmare Before Christmas" with us. It's this musical about a Gengar named Jack Gastlyton who has gotten sick of celebrating Halloween every year, and through a series of events, discovers Christmas, and then he tries to convince his friends to celebrate it with him. And his girlfriend is a Mismagius named Sally.**

**Sega: That sounds kind of cool.**

**Beleza: Are you kidding, Sega?! It was AWESOME to watch!**

**Sega: Anyway everybody. I plan on taking a break from writing for a while. No, I am not having writer's block again (to be fair, I kind of am with Journey to Hoenn!), I just need to take a breather for a while. After all, its Christmas time. Not to mention there are several games I have bought that I need to finish. Like do Kid Icarus Uprising 100%!**

**Froslass: Have fun with that. In the meantime, I'll go play StarFox 64. "Barrel Roll, Barrel Roll, Do a Barrel, Barrel Roll, Do a Barrel, Barrel Roll, DO A BARREL ROLL!"**

**Sega: Beleza, have she has been listening to random remixes on YouTube?!**

**Beleza: Maybe...**

**Sega: (rolls my eyes) Anyway, question time. What does Hilda (I HATE THE NAME TOUKO by the way) have against Hilbert and Maria the Hydreigon being together, will Trinity the Gardevoir get to travel with Hilbert and Maria (Don't worry PyroSolrac III, there will be only 1 Gardevoir lemon in this story, and I will make the chapter name as painfully obvious as possible), what will Bianca and Cheren think of Hilbert and Maria being together? Find out in the next chapter of The Dream World!**

**Also random question for every reader: Playing Kid Icarus Uprising, I want to ask this; Who do you consider as the most Powerful Nintendo Villain in current existence? Sorry Dude492, Pokémon villains do not count with this question.**

**Beleza: Isn't it obvious, Sega? It is clearly Hades in KIU.**

**Sega: Anyway, good night everybody, and have a wonderful Christmas.**

**Update: WHY DO I KEEP FORGETTING TO MENTION THIS? Anyway, I just updated my profile with a poll for my current stories. Feel free to check it out.**


	4. More to me than meets the eye (part 2)

**Sega Nesquik: Merry Christmas, everybody. Sega Nesquik here with another chapter!**

**Froslass and Beleza the Milotic: HOORAY! IT's CHRISTMAS TIME!**

**Sega: Yes girls, it is awesome.**

**Beleza: Hey, Sega. Froslass and I were talking about how we want to celebrate Christmas with you...**

**Sega: Ok, then. Feel free to enlighten me, girls.**

**Froslass (Grinning while swaying her kimono questionably): We won't show you until the end of the chapter...**

**Sega: ...Anyway, onto feedback!**

**Dude492: As always, thanks for the review! **

**Peanut Gallery Brown: Your views on lemons between non-anthropomorphic Pokémon and humans are respectable. Funny thing is, I can also relate to what you said about the part of friends and talking to them about Pokémon FanFiction.**

**Sega: Now that that's over with, onto the story! And once again, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or The Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**7:00 AM**

**Apotos Day - Sonic Unleashed Music Extended**

_Hilbert's POV_

"Uh, Bianca?" I asked shocked by her request.

"Yes, Hilbert?" She had asked still smiling.

Taking a quick glance at Hilda and Cheren who were still nodding a NO at me, I told Bianca "Sorry, Bianca. I respect your request to hold a battle, but there are so many reasons we just cannot battle right now. Perhaps we can battle at a much later time."

Disappointed by my response, she looked down and said, "Ok, then."

Wanting to change the subject, I quickly asked the three "So I am guessing that you three have already made your choices on your respective Pokémon."

Surprisingly, Hilda quickly spoke up while saying with a sarcastic grin "Of course, Hilbert. While you and Maria got yourselves ready, Cheren, Bianca and I already made our choices." Pulling out a Pokéball, she clicked the button and out came a Tepig, a fire starter with a black and orange color scheme. As she cuddled with her starter, she had said "Hey, Bianca and Cheren. Why don't you show Hilbert who you chose?" Almost on cue, the two pulled out their respective ball and threw them onto the table. Out of Bianca's came a Snivy, a grass Type Pokémon with brown eyes and yellow markings.

Cheren's ball however contained an Oshawott. It's kind of funny. Hilda's Tepig seemed to be happy being with her. Looking at Cheren and Bianca starters, Snivy had walked over to talk to Maria while Oshawott spoke really slowly to my starter. Oh, right. Bianca's Snivy and Hilda's Tepig appeared to be male, from what I could hear. Cheren's Oshawott, on the other hand was female. It was kind of amusing seeing the three Pokémon interact differently to Maria.

"So, Hilbert." Bianca said. "What does our Pokémon think of your Hydreigon, Maria?"

Looking back at my sister and friends, I saw Hilda still cuddling with her Tepig. I didn't show it, but I was kind of shocked at how she could be so ticked one second, then be really the next. Taking a quick glance at my starter and hearing their conversation, I responded "I am kind of surprised. Your Pokémon already are getting along very well with mine. Your Snivy, Bianca, is particularly amazed about how long Maria and I have known each other."

Hearing me speak up, Hilda had looked at me and scratched her Tepig's chin, asking me with a cocky smile, "Oh, really Hilbert? Please define 'known' to us. Known as in friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, lovers, mat-"

"TMI, Hilda!" Cheren interrupted her. "We didn't need to hear any of that!"

Scoffing at what he said, she responded sarcastically, "Fine. We should go thank Professor Juniper anyway for giving us our starter Pokémon, guys. That even includes you Hilbert." Still keeping a sinister grin, she walked out with the Tepig in her arms.

After she walked out of the house, Cheren had asked me with a hint of surprise "So you and Maria in a relationship?" Knowing that the Delcatty was let out of the bag, I nodded at his response.

"What is there to be surprised about, Cheren?" Bianca then asked him with a smile. "I don't see anything wrong with Hilbert and his Hydreigon being together."

After she said that, Maria wrapped her arms **(necks?) **around Bianca, purring out a thanks. "She says thank you." I translated for Bianca.

Trying to change the subject, I said "Thinking about it guys, Hilda is right. We should go thank the Professor." Agreeing with what I said, Bianca and Cheren quickly recalled their respective Pokémon, and left our house. After the two, I looked back at Maria and stroked the black fur on her neck, asking "So are you and Trinity ready to head out?"

Before my Hydreigon could say anything, the blue haired Gardevoir pulled out two different Pokéballs and responded _"Of course, Hilbert!" _The two Pokéballs she pulled out **(A/N: not out of nowhere by the way, Hilbert's Dad gave them to her for him to use, I was just too lazy to add that) **a Dusk Ball, and a Luxury Ball.

Kindly taking the balls from the Gardevoir, I said with a smile, "Thanks, Trin. Ok, then Pokéballs go!" As I said that ball, Maria tapped her head on the button for the Dusk Ball before being sucked into the ball, and Trinity placed her left hand onto the ball before disappearing in a red flash. Awesome! I haven't started my journey, and I already have two fully evolved Pokémon.

_"Hilbert, are you going to keep talking to yourself or are you going to head out to thank Prof. Juniper?" _I heard Trinity speak out in her ball.

"Sorry about that, girls." I responded. As I walked outside, I took a right out of my house and walked up to Professor Juniper's lab. As I got closer, I saw Cheren and Bianca already over at the front door. Surprisingly, I didn't see Hilda anywhere. "Hey, guys." I asked the both of them as I walked up to them. "Where is Hilda?"

"Uh, Hilbert..." Bianca started stuttering.

Cheren quickly spoke up "She is over at Bianca's house, talking with her father. Let's just say that he said some-"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, MR. SMITH!" Hilda screamed out at Bianca's father. I could only wonder what it was that he said to send her into a fury...

**Chapter end...**

**Sega: Ok, I kind of lied when I said in the last chapter that I was going to break after updating it, but now I am really going to take a break for the Christmas Season. Don't worry everybody. I will return after the New Year rolls around the corner. And no, writer's block is not screwing me over...**

**Beleza: Forget the writer's block, Sega. Leave it to Froslass and I to screw you.**

**Sega: Ok, sure...wait a minute. This is how you two want to celebrate Christmas with me?!**

**Froslass: Of course!**

**Sega: Well, there goes my attempts of preserving your innocence, Froslass.**

**Froslass: I'm 19 now! I am ready to lose it!**

**Beleza: Come on Sega. Can't a pair of girls have fun?**

**Sega: Very well. Question time; Will Hilda ever accept her younger brother being in a relationship with his Pokémon? What did Bianca's father say to Hilda to make her use OUTRAGE on him? Find out in the next chapter to The Dream World.**

**Froslass: Are you done making us wait, Sega?**

**(starts walking into the bedroom) Sega: Yes I am done. **

**Beleza: Hooray! (wraps herself around me, and drags me to bed)**

**Sega: Ok, everybody. Have a Merry Christmas! Feel free to check out the poll on my profile and vote which story I should keep writing. In the meantime, I've got a dominatrix mermaid and snow princess to satisfy!**

**Beleza and Froslass: LESS TALKING, MORE SCREWING!**

**(rolls my eyes) Sega: see you everybody...**


	5. Dual of the Dragons

**Sega Nesquik: WASSUP everybody! Sega Nesquik here! **

**Beleza the Milotic: (yawn) How can you be this cheerful in the morning? Especially after last night?...  
**

**Sega: Honestly, I really don't know. Heck, I really don't know how I can sleep without hearing or feeling anything sometimes.**

**Beleza: I've always liked that about you, Sega.**

**Sega: Don't tell me that you have been screw-**

**Beleza (affectionately nudges her head against mine): Relax, you think that I would have my way with you in your sleep, my love?...**

**Sega: That is kind of a good point (ps. something tells me that she does). Anyway everybody, I feel kind of awful for how short the previous chapter was, but I can assure you that future chapters will not be as short... Actually, wait a minute. Where did Froslass go off to after last night?**

**Beleza: She said that she had to run a few errands to deal with.**

**Sega: Oh, well. Hope to see her around. Well, everybody, this might get complicated in the future, but I should mention that this story and my other story, "The Chosen One" are taking place in the same timeline, and both stories may crossover at a later point... In the meantime, review responses!**

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: True, Hilbert might be a little overpowered right at the start of his journey with a Hydreigon and Gardevoir (I should also mention that the Gardevoir is a shiny, but I will make sure to leave cues that indicate she is a shiny) right off the Crobat, but on the other hand, I have read a few stories where the main character's starter Pokémon is already fully evolved before the two (trainer x starter Pokémon) even reach the first gym. I plan on the gym leaders having much stronger Pokémon to counter his...**

**I'm glad to hear your opinion about how I write battle scenes. Now I just need to get better at my choices for background music for both battles and everything else.**

**Peanut Gallery Brown: Honestly, I never was the biggest fan of Cheren, but after putting some more thought into it, he somewhat grew onto me, and I actually find his character development to be much better than that of N.**

**Dude492: Starting with this chapter, I can assure you that the story has begun.**

* * *

**Sega: Ok, that is done. Now onto the story! And as per usual, I do not own the rights to Nintendo or the Pokémon Company.**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**7:00 AM**

**Pokémon X and Y: Dark Skies**

_Hilda's POV_

As I walked over to Professor Juniper' lab to thank her for my starter, I had too many thoughts running through my head. I saw Hilbert and that Hydreigon almost screw each other, Cheren didn't know what to make of it. AND BIANCA, OF ALL PEOPLE, IS OK WITH MY OWN BROTHER BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH A POKEMON! As I got to the front door, I had stopped to wait for Hilbert, Bianca and Cheren. Eventually Bianca and Cheren caught up with me, with Bianca saying "Sorry to bother you Hilda, but my father had something to talk to you about"-

"If it has anything to do with you, I'll try to convince him that it is okay for you to travel." I interrupted her and gave her a hug.

"Its not-not a-about me, Hilda. Bianca stuttered out. "He actually wants to tell you something that has to do with your brother..."

"Say no more, Bianca. I'll go see what he has to say about Hilbert." I responded with a slight hint of aggravation, recalled Tepig, and walked to her father's house to talk with him. As I walked up to the front door to Bianca's house, I knocked slightly, waiting for a response. Not to soon after, her father, Robert Smith answered the door, and gestured for me to come inside. He stood at least 6'3, stocky build, had short black hair with blue eyes, was wearing a black tee shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. "What do you want with my brother, Mr. Smith?" I had asked him dryly...

"I want you to tell Hilbert to stay away from my daughter, Hilda." He responded calmly.

"Fair enough, sir. Is that all?" I asked him trying to keep my anger under control as I was about to walk out of his house.

"No. I also wanted to tell you that I have seen how that Hydreigon acts around him. I am convinced that fre-"

"DO! NOT! EVER! CALL! MY! BROTHER! A! FREAK!" I instantly lashed out at him in rage.

Grinning at my response, he continued "Anyway, I feel that he and the Hydreigon make a cute, little couple"...

Clenching my fists, I had snarled at him, "Hilbert wouldn't dare"...

"What makes you say that, Hilda? How do you know that the two aren't already boyfriend and girlfriend?" He continued smiling cruelly.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, MR. SMITH!" I bellowed out at him before I walked out the door and slammed the door shut behind me, not giving a care about his property. That wretch thinks that Hilbert can be happy with some monster?! I will never allow it!...

_Hilbert's POV_

Waiting at the entrance to the lab with Cheren and Bianca, I almost wanted to let Maria and Trinity out of the respective Pokéballs, only to reconsider when I heard Hilda yell out about something in rage. Bianca had walked up to my sister, asking with concern "Is something wrong, Hilda?"

She may be my sister, but it has always terrified me as to how fast she could change her expression and attitude as she responded with a warm smile "It's nothing, Bianca. I'll be fine."

"Ok..." Bianca responded, a little shocked by my older sister's change in expression.

"Anyway..." Cheren said, trying to change the subject. "We should head inside and thank Professor Juniper, guys."

"Of course!" Bianca responded cheerfully, and walked inside with Cheren Following close by.

As I was about to head inside with the two, Hilda instantly grabbed my shoulder, brought her face uncomfortably close to mine and had snarled, "If I catch you and Maria doing anything again, there will be problems Hilbert. Got it?"

Cringing at her attitude, I responded with a hint of fear "Got it, sis. Despite what you saw earlier, I can assure you that Maria and I are only friends." As I said that, I thought I could hear my starter actually crying inside her Pokéball.

"You two better be only friends..." Hilda said with a snarl as she walked into the lab, quickly changing her expression again to a harmless smile.

Once she disappeared, my dark furred dragon had let herself out of her ball and instantly hugged me asking with tears in her eyes _"Is that all you see me as, Hilbert? Only as a friend? Especially after what we did last night?"_

Pulling my hydra close to me, I responded in a slight whisper "I only said that because I am trying to protect you. Don't you remember what I said back in our dreams?" Remembering what I said, she nodded sadly. "Ok, good. We should get going, Maria." I continued before she returned to her Pokéball willingly and I walked inside the building.

**Pokémon Black & White - Professor Juniper's Laboratory**

**8:00 AM**

Upon walking inside, I saw my sister, Bianca and Cheren standing in front of Professor Juniper. The professor of our region stood at least 5'3, wearing white sneakers with a red lace, a green kilt **(honestly, I don't know what her shorts are actually are known as,** **sorry), **a white shirt and wore a light gray knee-length lab coat. She also had brown hair, green eyes, and while keeping my eyes on her face, I could see that she also might wear a B-cup bra **(Why did I add that detail?)**

"Morning Professor." I said, faking a smile and walked up to the three.

"Now that everyone is here, I can formally introduce myself..." Professor Juniper had begun to say.

"Your name is Professor Aurea Juniper, and you study the history of Pokémon as well as how they came into existence." Hilda, Cheren, Bianca, and I responded in unison.

"Never mind." She said with a laugh. "That is really all you need to know about me." Walking up to the four of us, she took a quick look at our Pokémon, and said "My, your Pokémon already appear to trust you. Would I be correct, Hilbert?" She asked me.

Hearing the voices of our respective Pokémon, I had responded "That would be correct, Professor."

"But your Hydreigon seems a little sad about something." She chastised me.

"I wonder what..." Hilda said cockily.

Ignoring what my older sister said, Professor Juniper continued "Then again, I shouldn't interfere with your starter. Only you can resolve whatever's wrong, Hilbert."

"Of course, Professor." I responded with a nod.

"Well then." Professor Juniper responded, satisfied with what I said. Changing the subject, she continued "Now that the four of you are Pokémon Trainers, here is a Pokédex for all four of you. I want the four of you to travel across Unova and better understand the Pokémon that reside here. Can you do that for me?"

"Of, course!" I responded. Soon, Hilda, Bianca, and Cheren said the same thing in agreement.

"Splendid!" Professor Juniper exclaimed cheerfully as she gave the four of us a Pokédex to use. Hilda's was red in color. Bianca's was green, Cheren's was blue, and mine was black in color. "You will also need this." she even mentioned as she opened a drawer revealing 40 Pokéballs, ten for each of us.

Individually thanking her for giving us our Pokémon, as our Pokéballs and Pokédex, we were about to walk outside when she quickly said, "One last thing! When you get to Striaton City, I want you to meet Fennel. She's an old friend of mine who studies on dreams. Just thought it might be up your ally, either of your four. Or at least Hilbert." That sounds fairly interesting.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor." I responded as we walked outside.

Once we were out of the Professor's lab, Bianca asked cheerfully "So, now that we are all trainers, where do we go from here guys?"

"Well, one option for us would be to head to Accumula Town." Cheren replied. "It's still 8 in the morning, so we should be able to make it just fine."

Before we could come up with an actual plan, Hilda immediately exclaimed, "Ok, then how about we split up and try catching some Pokémon to make up our team?" And with that, she had ditched the three of us.

"Wait for me!" Bianca exclaimed as started running to catch up with Hilda, leaving Cheren and I behind.

Sighing, I looked over at Cheren saying "Well then. We should probably head over to Striaton City like Professor Juniper said."

"Of course." He replied with a half-smile. "We should get going."

Before we could consider what we could do once we were out of Nuvema Town, I instantly heard a feminine voice screaming _"Help me! Somebody, Please!" _as well as the sound of teeth biting into something.

Cheren's expression changed quickly as he pulled out the Pokéball containing his Oshawott and asked me prepared to send her out "Did you hear that, Hilbert? It sounded like a Pokémon screaming out in pain!"

"I heard it too, Cheren. Girls, come out!" I exclaimed as I pulled out Maria's and Trinity respective ball and summoned the two.

Before I could explain the situation, Trinity had put a hand through her blue hair and exclaimed rather quickly _**"We already know what's going on Hilbert. Let's get moving!"**_

"Be right back, Cheren!" I exclaimed as my friends and I started running to where the voice was coming from...

**Chapter end...**

* * *

**Sega Nesquik: I guess I'll end this here...**

**Beleza the Milotic: You are just sick to leave a chapter hanging on a cliffhanger like this, Sega!**

**Sega Nesquik: Fine... I'll continue writing this chapter...**

**Beleza: YAY!**

* * *

**Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Event-Confrontation with Iblis**

As I kept running to the direction of the voice, the girls and I stopped when we came to a coastline, and recoiled in fear as we saw a barley conscious Feebas with two to three teeth marks across it's side, as well as being out of the water. We also saw several Pokémon bones lying around, and a Hydreigon about to eat the poor Feebas. What surprised me was that the Hydreigon had a sickly green color instead of the normal blue color seen on a Hydreigon. It just didn't look right.

Before I could come up with a plan, my blue haired Gardevoir had said _"You already know what to do, Hilbert. No think it out!"_

"Got it, Trinity. I responded. Looking at my Hydreigon, I had asked her, "Ready for a battle, Maria?"

_"Of course, I am." _She responded, emitting a low growl at the green Hydreigon.

"Ok, then use Dragon Pulse." I said calmly...

**Sonic The Hedgehog 2006: Boss-Iblis**

Upon hearing my command, Maria pointed all three of her heads at the green monstrosity and unleashed three purplish blue beams of energy out of her mouths. Upon making contact, the green Hydreigon was sent flying about twenty feet into the air and away from the injured Feebas.

Now giving ourselves away, I yelled out, "Maria! Use Fire Blast, the follow up with an Ice Fang!" As I kept my eyes on the hydra as it tried to recover for the attack, Maria took to the skies, unleashing a ball of fire from her mouth and firing it at the Hydreigon.

_"How dare you attack a Pokémon!" _She bellowed out in rage. Watching how fast her expression changed from fear earlier to anger just by seeing something like a Feebas left to the mercy of a possibly wild Hydreigon. _"Go fight someone your own size!"_

_"Thanks for the compliment..." _The green Hydreigon responded with a masculine voice before firing a red ball of energy from his left arm that she narrowly dodged at the last second.

_"THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE A COMPLIMENT!" _She roared as she charged into her green counterpart, baring her Ice Cloaked Fangs.

As she dodged a volley of Focus Blasts from the green furred Hydreigon and got close enough, she lashed out, grabbing his shoulder with her left hand **(head?) **and sunk her frozen teeth in before throwing him about several feet through the sky.

Recovering from the attack, I could hear him groan _"That...hurt..."_

_"YOU DESERVED IT! _She snarled as she charged at him, ready to finish him off, only for him to shrug off any pain that he had and firing a Focus Blast right into her face and sending her hurling across the sky...

_Maria's POV_

Well...that...hurt...a...lot... Shrugging off the pain, I could hear Hilbert calling up to me "Maria! Are you alright?" Looking down at him, I had nodded assuringly. Looking away from him, I saw that green Hydreigon flying straight into me covered in some blue aura.

Tempted to charge into him, I readied myself, preparing to sink my teeth into him again. But before I could charge into again, Hilbert instantly called out "Maria! Dodge and use another Dragon Pulse!"

Hearing his command, I narrowly dodged the Hydreigon's attack, took a deep breath, and fired another pulse of energy, landing straight into his chest, and sending him reeling, only to regain his footing **(could that term be applied in an aerial battle?)**...

_Hilbert's POV_

Watching how that green skinned Hydreigon was battling, along with how fast he recovered from Maria's attacks, it instantly clicked in my head with his skills. "Maria, careful!" I screamed out with worry. "He might be a Trainer's Pokémon and not wild!"

As I exclaimed that, the Shiny Hydreigon looked down at me saying with a sadistic grin _"I'm wonder how he figured something like that out. It's like he can understand me..."_

_"That is because my trainer can hear us speak!" _Maria roared at him!

_"Really?... I would_ say_ that is surprising, but I am aware of another human that can hear our tongue." _The green Hydra responded. Looking back at Maria, he continued, _"I went easy on you this time. We will meet again, fellow Hydreigon. And we will settle this once and for all somewhere else, somewhere more fitting for a battle." _As soon as he was done speaking, he turned around and flew away...

**Super Mario Galaxy 2: Time Attack**

Satisfied to watch the Shiny Hydreigon leave, Maria had floated down until she was at ground level. Once she had landed, I had walked up to my dark furred friend, asking with concern, "How are you doing?"

Before I could react, she turned around and asked me softly _"I'm fine, Hilbert. How is the Feebas?"_ Oh, right.

Turning to where the injured Feebas was, I walked back up to Trinity asking with a lot of concern n my voice "How is the Feebas faring?"

_"Not too well." _she explained sadly while keeping her orange eyes at me. _"She has a lot of blood, hanging on for dear life by a thread, and even my powers aren't enough to heal her. I'm sorry, Hilbert."_

Taking a closer look at the unconscious Feebas and seeing that she was still breathing, albeit slowly, I assured her "The next town over should have a Pokémon Center, Trinity. If we can bring her there, Feebas should still have a chance at surviving."

As I was about to pick up the unconscious fish, she started glowing with a green aura, and floated about two to three feet off the ground. Before I could say anything, Trinity quickly explained _"I'll carry her, Hilbert. Let's get to the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town." _

Nodding at her, I looked at Maria and she quickly said _"She's right, Hilbert. We should get a move on! And I need a break..." _Understanding, I pulled out her Dusk Ball and recalling her, I started running to Accumula Town with Trinity close by telekinetically holding the now barely breathing Feebas by her side...

**Chapter End...**

**Beleza: Maybe I shouldn't have pestered you into extending this chapter...**

**Sega: Well, there is no turning back. I have finally redeemed myself after how short the last chapter was.**

**Beleza: You just had to give the Feebas a dark backstory, didn't you?**

**Sega: To be fair, I just realized that I am the only one writing a Training x Milotic story, and because nobody else does, I thought I might as well go for a different for how Hilbert encounters the Feebas in contrast to my original writing.**

**Beleza: Fine... Anything else to add? Like why you asked me where Froslass went off to?**

**Sega: Well, I asked because I had a dream of Arceus contacting me and telling me exactly who her father was...**

**Beleza: Ok, then. Who is it?**

**Sega: You might not like hearing this.. (whispers into her ear)**

**Beleza: (pulls her head back in shock) That cannot be possible, Sega! There is no way she could be connected to that human and that witch!**

**Sega: True. And yet, I wonder myself if what he said is true. Oh, well. **

**Subject change!**

**Will Hilda ever accept Hilbert being together with his party, whose bones were those lying next to the Feebas, is there any chance of her surviving after what happened, what is up with that Shiny male Hydreigon, what did he mean when he said that he and Maria will finish their fight somewhere else? Tune in into the next chapter to The Dream World!**

**Update: I'm currently working on a Profile Pic on Deviant ART, but my drawing skills SUCK A LOT, so please don't laugh once I figure out how to post it from my Deviant ART account.**


	6. Lamentions From the Author

**Sega Nesquik: Duty calls, and Sega Nesquik answers!**

**Beleza the Milotic: Did you have to begin this chapter with a reference to Kid Icarus Uprising?**

**Sega Nesquik: Why not? I might as well do that for the rest of this story.**

**Beleza: Very well. Then again, thanks. (Kisses my forehead)**

**Sega Nesquik: Anytime. After all that game is awesome. Wait a minute, why am I talking about a video game? I should be talking about this story. I also realized back in chapter 2 I had something about updating the movesets of Hilbert's Pokémon. For anybody that is wondering, I'm also growing to throw in the mechanics to X and Y for this story. I know that it sounds messed up, but why not?**

**Anyway, time for review responses! And I don't care that only one person reviewed this chapter!**

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: Given that I seem to excel best at writing battle scenes, there will be more battles coming. As for who the Shiny Hydreigon belongs to, well, I'm not saying anything... Also, thanks for your OC for The Chosen One.**

* * *

**Now onto the story! And once again, I don't own the rights to anything relevant to Nintendo or The Pokémon Company...**

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**Background Music**

_**Telepathy Dialogue**_

**Lemon warning.**

**Hilbert's Team**

**Maria (Hydreigon)**

**Level 57**

**Moves:**

**Crunch, Dragon Pulse**

**Fire Blast, Ice Fang**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Docile Nature**

* * *

**Trinity (Gardevoir)**

**Level 53**

**Moves:**

**Psychic, Moonblast**

**Thunderbolt, Focus Blast**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**Serious Nature**

* * *

**8:30 AM**

_Hilbert's POV_

Running into Accumula Town, I took a quick glance over at the Pokémon Center, and breathed a sigh of relief as I entered the building and saw nobody at the reception counter and saw that nobody was over at the reception counter. Calmly walking up to the Pokémon Center Nurse, she quickly asked me with shock as I walked up to her with my Gardevoir, Trinity at my side and an unconscious fish "Sir, what on earth happened to that Feebas?!"

"She was attacked by a wild Pokémon." I quickly explained to her. "Is there still a chance for her to recover?"

As soon as I said that, a pair of Audino with Nurse Caps on appeared with a collapsible stretcher, and a small tank of water on the stretcher. Once they got close enough, one of the Audino gestured at Trinity to place the Feebas into the tank. Nodding, she placed the dying Feebas into the tank of water with her telekinesis. Once the Feebas was in the water, the two Audino turned the stretcher around and brought the barely breathing fish into a room. After the Feebas disappeared, I pulled out my Trainer Card, and gave it to her, saying "If you wish ma'am, I can explain what happened."

"Go on..." She responded, curious to what I had to say.

**10 Minutes Later...**

Once I finished explaining to her, she had asked me "So you mean to say that you found the Feebas unconscious with several bones lying around her, and a Hydreigon about to eat her?"

"I should also mention that the Hydreigon that tried to eat her had an unusual green colored skin. Also, something about how that Hydreigon fought just tells me that he may have been owned by a trainer." I continued.

"Very well." The nurse responded. "Given as to how uncommon it is to see Hydreigon with green skin, the same way it is uncommon to see Gardevoir with blue hair and orange eyes like yours Mr. Anderson, we can't just blame any trainer that has a green skin Hydreigon."

"Understood." I responded. After the Nurse handed me my party after healing them up, one of the two Audino came back, holding a Dive Ball.

_"The wild Feebas you brought here has been brought back to full health, sir."_ The Audino said cheerfully, not expecting a response from me.

"Thank you kindly, miss. I am glad to hear of that." I responded as she had given me the Dive Ball. Watching how the two reacted, I turned around, taking a quick look around the Pokémon Center, before gesturing for the two to bring their heads closer to me as I explained in a whisper, "I don't understand how or why, but for the last five years, I have been able to hear the actual voices of Pokémon."

_"That is incredible, sir." _The Audino had said with a hint of shock.

"Indeed it is." I responded.

"Careful, Mr. Anderson." The Nurse warned me grimly. "You may possess a wonderful gift that many would wish to have, but there may be those that might make you a target and a threat to some."

"What makes you say that?" I asked shocked by what she said.

"It's a long story." The Nurse said, before changing the subject and donning a smile. "Anyway, thank you for coming here. We hope to see you again!"

"Yeah." I responded, trying to take in what I just heard. "I'll see you later, maybe..." After getting all three Pokéballs, I walked out of the Pokémon Center cringing at the thought of people wanting to go after me for being able to speak to Pokémon. Once I had walked to the southern exit and had walked to Accumula Town, Maria had jumped out of her Dusk Ball, somewhat surprised by what that Nurse had said. Smiling, I rubbed a hand through her black fur saying, "As much as I hate to say it Maria, the Nurse may be right."

Before I could continue or before she could say anything, Trinity jumped out of her Luxury Ball, and looking straight at me with her orange eyes, had said _"Unfortunately, that nurse back at the center is right...__ Remember Hilbert, your parents are proud that you can hear our tongue, but there will always be those that might oppose your ability to hear our voices."_

"And you are right about that, Trinity." I responded sadly. "If there really are people that oppose the thought of trainers, then I probably have to be careful when I am directly talking to the three of you..." I took a look at the Dive Ball containing Feebas, and thinking about it, my Hydreigon, Gardevoir and I didn't get to properly introduce ourselves, given how we found her. "Speaking of three, we should introduce ourselves to her, girls." Agreeing with what I said, Maria and Trinity followed close behind me as we walked back to route 1 where we found that poor, defenseless Feebas.

**Lavender Town - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver**

Once we got back to the shoreline, I found Cheren and his Oshawott inspecting what happened, he turned around slightly surprised to see me before asking, "So what happened here, Hilbert? Do you even know what kind of bones these are?!"

"I was wondering about that too, Cheren." I responded as I took a closer look at the massive pile of bones that laid around.

"These are the bones of two Milotic." Cheren revealed sadly before asking "Do you even have an idea of what happened?"

Cringing in fear at just what he said, I explained "When Maria, Trinity and I came over here, these bones were all that were left. We also found a Feebas about to be eaten by a male Hydreigon. But here is the weird thing, Cheren. That Hydreigon had green skin in contrast to Maria's blue. And when she tried to fight him, he easily overpowered her. He also said something about finishing their fight somewhere else... I'm also convinced that he might've been owned by a trainer, given how he fought."

"And that Dive Ball you are holding?..." Cheren asked, noticing the blue colored Pokéball in my hand.

"...Contains the Feebas that was almost eaten." I explained. "Given that those bones are most likely the poor parents of that Feebas, I should probably talk with her." Once I finished my statement, I walked over to the coastline, and pressing the center button, out came the brown colored fish into the water, who seemed shocked to see me at first, before calming down.

"Don't worry, Feebas. I won't let anyone harm you. Could you tell us what happened?" I explained.

_"You can hear me?" _the Feebas asked, surprised by what I said. I nodded a yes at her question. _"Ok, then." _she responded sadly, before continuing, _"My parents and I were just sitting around here, minding our own business. Then that dreaded green dragon swooped out of nowhere, wanting us for food. My parents tried fighting him, but their remains..."_

"You don't have to continue." I responded, getting a smile out of her. "Is there anything else I can do?"

_"Thank you for saving me, you and your friends. My parents would've loved to meet a human so kind and caring like you. I want to go with you and your friends."_

"Very well." I said with a smile. Looking at the bones that were lying around, I had looked back at the Feebas, and said "We should probably do something about that first."

"One step ahead of you, Hilbert." Cheren said holding a pair of collapsible shovels. "Before you ask, my parents had gotten me these before I started my journey..."

**9:10 AM**

After Cheren and I set up graves for the Feebas' parents and buried their bones, we paid our respects. After doing so, I looked back at Cheren and told him "Thanks for helping us out with this."

"It was nothing, Hilbert. Glad to help out." Cheren responded sympathetically as he put his two collapsible shovels away.

After he put his shovels away, Cheren bid farewell to me as he walked to Accumula Town. After he left, I looked back at Feebas who was still in the water and asked her "How are you doing?"

Glancing up at me, she said with a smile _"Thank you for doing this, sir. It means a lot to me." _As my Hydreigon and Gardevoir came close, she continued _"And thank you, you three for saving me."_

"Please, just call me Hilbert. You still want to travel with us?" I asked her.

Watching Maria and Trinity shake their heads in agreement, the Feebas said _"Of course!"_

"Very well. I should give you a name. How about Belo?" I asked her.

Looking up at me, she said with a smile _"I really love that name. Thank you!"_

Satisfied with her response, I said "Ok, then. We should get going." as I pulled out Belo's Dive Ball and recalled her. Looking back at my Hydreigon and Gardevoir, I asked the two "Do either if you want to return to your respective ball?"

_"I'm fine, Hilbert." _Maria said cheerfully as I stroked her black fur.

Looking towards my blue haired Gardevoir, Trinity said with a half-smile _"I might as well return, Hilbert."_

Complying with her wish, I pulled out her Luxury Ball and said "Very well." Remembering we were still outside of Accumula Town, I had given Maria a hug and told her "I feel really awful about what happened to that Feebas, Belo. I mean, her own parents were just killed right in front of her by a bloodthirsty Pokémon. And the only thing we can do is take her in." Looking back at the grave mounds where the two Milotic were, I continued "I also made a promise to myself that I would protect you, Maria."

_"You don't have to do that, Hilbert. You are all that I have, and I don't want anything to happen to you." _my dark furred friend responded as she pulled me in for a tight, hug and continued almost on the verge of tears _"I am willing to die to protect you, Hilbert. I love you."_

"And I love you, too." I responded as I stroked her head. Looking into her fuchsia colored eyes, people might call me insane, but I actually thought that Hydreigon could be beautiful as Pokémon. But perhaps, I could see the beauty within the beast. Closing my eyes, I brought my head close to hers as our lips-

**Majora's Theme - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

"What are you two doing?" We heard a voice randomly scream out. Fearing that Hilda caught us- Wait a minute. That wasn't her voice...

Pulling back, I whispered to her, "I promise we can continue this somewhere in private." as I looked around to see a young man walk up to us. He stood at least 5'11-6'2, had green hair, gray eyes, and was wearing light brown khakis, black sneakers and undershirt, and was wearing a white collared shirt, as well as a black and white trainer cap.

"Hey there." I had said as he walked up to me before he stopped about five to seven feet in front of me. "Do you have something against my Hydreigon?"

"No, I don't." He responded. "However, I do have something against what she said."

"You mean you heard everything she said?" I asked with a hint of surprise.

"You can hear Pokemon speak?!" he asked me in return.

"Yes, I can. How long have you been able to?" I asked him out of curiousity.

Completely avoiding my question, he continued, "Excuse me, where are my manners. My name is N."

Surprised by his introduction, I had responded "My name is Hilbert, and this is my Hydreigon, Maria."

Nodding to my starter if she wanted to say something, she asked N _"So what do you have against us being together?"_

"It just isn't right!" N suddenly exclaimed. "Pokemon are our friends, and we should only see them as such!"

_"You mean to say that I shouldn't be with somebody that has been the world to me, and I have known for as long as I can remember?"_ Maria snarled as she stretched out her six wings and slowly started floating up into the air, eager to battle N.

Pulling out a lone Pokeball from a pocket in his khakis, he responded, "I don't understand what you mean. Humans have tainted the purity Pokemon are supposed to have. I will create a world where humans are separate from Pokemon and Pokemon can regain their original power! Do you and Maria think you have what it takes to stop me?"

Looking up at my Hydreigon, who I was already floating about twelve to fourteen feet off the ground, I could tell in her eyes that she really wanted to fight him. Looking back at N, I declared boldly "Bring it on!"...

**Chapter end...**

**Sega Nesquik: I don't know if I am that emotional or something, but I found myself on the verge of tears writing most of this chapter... Then again, there are a few things I should go over. For one, I have to stop writing for a while. I'm about to start college again, and I REALLY NEED TO FOCUS ON MY HOMEWORK.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Didn't you make a resolution to yourself that you were going to finish this story before your birthday?**

**Sega Nesquik: Yes, I did. But now, I realize that it will not be possible. I'm so sorry to have to do this people, but all of my stories are going to go onto hiatus for a while. I might be able to update this story once or twice, but no more. I should be able to get back to continuing writing this story once college is out for the summer.**

**Beleza the Milotic: You mean you're going on a four month hiatus?!**

**Sega Nesquik: Yes... Yes I am. Sadly. For now I would like to thank Extraordinary Banana, Dude492, PeanutGalleryBrown, I LOVE CERE4L, and PyroSolracIII for reviewing this story. I'm really sorry it has to come to this, but I hope you all understand.**

**Beleza the Milotic: I'm sure they already do.**

**Sega Nesquik: Thanks, Beleza...**

**Beleza the Milotic: Anytime.**

**Sega Nesquik: Anyway, time for the questions. What is in that Pokéball N is holding (hint: It's a Dark type, but its not a Purloin for obvious reasons), was Maria serious when she told Hilbert about just how much she loves him, and will I get better at keeping consistency for my stories? Tune into the next chapter for The Dream World! Whenever that may be...**

**Beleza: As your girlfriend, I have an idea to get rid of your mini depression...**

**Sega: What's that?**

**Beleza (grinning seductively): Well, let's just say that you need to get to bed first...**

**Sega: Well, these author's notes were much longer then they should've been. SEE YA!**

**I also forgot to add one more thing...**

**PLEASE! DO! NOT! PUT! SPOILERS! IN! THE! REVIEWS! Thank you, everybody.**


	7. Something Lost and Gained (Lemons)

**Sega Nesquik: I'm sorry everybody. With college going into full swing (either sooner or later), I really can't think of anything to say.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Sorry readers, I can't think of anything to say either.**

**Sega Nesquik: Actually, I can say something. I kind of lied about what I said in the last chapter about having to go on hiatus. I'll still be updating this story, but updates will be coming in a lot more slowly than I would prefer.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Given that you're writing one-shots, could I help out?**

**Sega Nesquik: Go right ahead, Beleza.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Awesome! I was starting to get this sweet idea involving the both of us, and I have this sick Anthro form!**

**Sega Nesquik: That will be interesting, I suppose...Anyway, for anybody that is wondering where on earth are lemon scenes, don't worry, there will be lemon scenes in this story. I should also mention that with how I am approaching this story, I plan on focusing on a trainer x Hydreigon pairing, but with plenty of harem elements...**

**Beleza the Milotic: So you mean that Maria in this story is Hilbert's main girlfriend, but he has a harem of sorts, similar to how in The Chosen One, we are together like we are right now, but you also have your own harem of sorts while I am your primary girlfriend?**

**Sega Nesquik: Yeah, something around those lines... Anyway****, here are review responses as usual.**

* * *

**Extraordinary Banana: Thank you so much for understanding. I will still try to update this story when I can.**

**Reaper Aqua: Maybe, but that's all I'm going to say. **

* * *

**Now onto the story! And as always I do not own anything relevant to Nintendo or The Pokemon Company.**

**Hilbert's Team **

**Maria (Hydreigon)**

**Level 57**

**Moves:**

**Crunch, Dragon Pulse**

**Fire Blast, Ice Fang**

**Aility: Levitate**

**Docile Nature**

* * *

**Trinity (Gardevoir)**

**Level 53**

**Moves:**

**Psychic, Moonblast**

**Thunderbolt, Focus Blast**

**Ability: Synchronize**

**Serious Nature**

* * *

**Belo (Feebas)**

**Level 30**

**Scald, Ice Beam**

**Tackle, Flail**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Gentle Nature**

* * *

**Legend:**

Normal Dialogue

_Pokémon Dialogue_

**_Telepathy Dialogue_**

**Background Music**

**Lemon Warning**

* * *

**Boss Battle- The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**

_Hilbert's POV_

"So you really think you two can beat me, Hilbert and Maria?" that N kid asked me. Keeping an eye on the lone Pokéball that he held, he then declared "Go, Zoroark!" as I saw a jet black fox with blue eyes, and a massive red mane going across it's back emerge, ready for a fight.

_"So N, there is another individual that can hear our tongue like you?" _The Zoroark said with a strong feminine voice.

"Yes somehow Zoroark, but that is beside the point." N responded with a dry smile. Pointing at Maria, he declared, "Use U-turn on that Hydreigon!"

_"MY NAME IS MARIA!" _My three headed starter roared out at the two as she barely dodged the Zoroark's attack, and her jaws snapping, she tried to lunge and sink her teeth into the Zoroark.

"Maria, get to a distance use Fire Blast!" I countered as she took to the skies and shot excessive blasts of fire at the Zoroark. Watching it continuously dodge my Hydreigon's attacks, I then screamed out, "Maria use Dragon Pulse!" as she switched from exhaling blasts of red fire to spewing blue colored flames from her three heads at the Zoroark, who somehow was still able to dodge her attacks. "Still hanging in there?" I asked her, given that she was starting to show some signs of exhaustion.

_"I'm...fine...Hilbert...I...can...keep...going..." _my dark furred friend responded tiredly, looking like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"Don't lie to me, Maria. You need to rest. I have to pull you back." I responded as I pulled out her Dusk Ball, pushed the button, and she became enveloped in a red light...

"You think you can protect her doing that?" N asked me mockingly, before saying, "Zoroark, use Pursuit, then follow up with a Night Slash!" as she charged at my Hydreigon with blinding speed, the claws on her right hand glowing a blood red before she slashed at Maria, knocking her out instantly.

"MARIA!" I screamed out in panic, watching her faint from the Zoroark's almost ruthless attacks. Finally recalling my Hydreigon, I yelled out, "You can't convince me that we should be separated from Pokémon, N! Go, Trinity!" as I pulled out her Luxury Ball, and sent out my blue haired Gardevoir.

"What? You have two fully evolved Pokémon?" N asked with shock.

_"There's nothing wrong about that. Let's finish this battle, Hilbert." _Trinity said angrily, keeping her orange eyes locked on N and his Zoroark.

Nodding at what she said, I yelled out, "Trinity, use Moonblast on the Zoroark!"

"What?" N said in shock as my Gardevoir created a pink sphere of energy resembling a moon with her blue hands, and hurling it at the Zoroark, who barely managed to dodge the attack at the last second.

"Never heard of the newly discovered FAIRY typing, I assume?" I exclaimed jokingly.

"A new type doesn't change anything, Hilbert! Zoroark use Night Slash on the Gardevoir!" N declared boldly. Almost on cue, Zoroark's claws glowing red before she slashed at Trinity.

"Dodge the attack, and use Focus Blast!" I countered.

_"Got it." _she replied as she narrowly dodged the attack, and her orange eyes started glowing brightly, while generating a ball of blue energy with her left hand, and hurled it like a baseball at the Zoroark, only to miss.

"This has gone on long enough!" N yelled out. "Zoroark, use Double Team, and finish her with a Night Slash!"

Zoroark suddenly created numerous duplicates of herself while continuing her assault. Once all of the duplicates surrounded Trinity, taunted her with a laugh and braced to strike, I could see her closing her hands into a fist, waiting for me to give out a command. Coming up with a plan, I thought out, _**"Trinity! If you can hear me this way, I've got an idea!"**_

_**"And what's that, Hilbert?" **_I heard her say telepathically while keeping her eyes on all of the Zoroark clones.

**_"Use Thunderbolt on yourself!"_**

**_"Got it." _**She replied as she raised her right arm towards the sky and the Zoroark clones jumped onto her.

N must've realized what she was doing, because he suddenly screamed out, "Zoroark, stop! Pull back!" But it was too late. As all of the duplicates piled onto her, a bolt of lightning shot down, causing the duplicates to instantly disappear, and sending the real Zoroark hurling back to N, having already fainted before she even hit the ground in front of him.

**Boss Clear- The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time**

As N recalled his Zoroark, I ran up to Trinity, who almost collapsed from exhaustion. Picking her up, I slightly moved some of the blue hair away from her orange eyes, asking her "Are you all right?"

Laughing slightly, she responded _"I'm fine, Hilbert." _before floating out of my arms and glaring at N.

**Chapter 12: Reset Bomb Depot (Interior) - Kid Icarus: Uprising**

"Do you see now why Pokémon and humans must be separated, Hilbert?" N asked, frustrated over his loss.

"Not really, N." I responded. "If anything, because we are capable of directly hearing our Pokémon, we should be strengthening the bonds between us humans, and Pokémon."

_"Hilbert's right, N." _Trinity barged in. _"What good is it for the both of you to be able to hear our voices if we are separated and exist in total isolation from humans? Hilbert has also been the only friend that Maria has ever had. Why, he also has been my closest friend."_

Having heard my Gardevoir speak her mind (quite literally), N took a step back in shock, saying "Are you serious about this?" Without saying a word, she had nodded, and gave a light smile. "I...I have...never heard...a Pokémon say such words before."

Surprised, I asked "You haven't heard a Pokémon talk like this?" As I said that, Trinity continued glaring at N.

Cringing slightly, he quickly said "I'm sorry. I have to go!" as he bolted it without saying another word.

Once N was out of sight, I looked at my Gardevoir and asked her, "Trin, what were you trying to do?"

_"Something about what he said of our kind suffering by being at the side of humans confused me, so I tried to get into his head, and look through his memories and experiences. Somehow that Zoroark must've found a way to interfere, despite having fainted." _she explained to me.

After explaining, she turned around and suddenly gave me a hug, while keeping in mind her orange colored chest spike. Somehow, I felt really happy from her hug; perhaps it was her ability having an effect on me. Looking at the Dusk Ball I was still holding, I mentioned "Hopefully, we don't see him around, Trinity. In the meantime, let's head back to Accumula Town and patch up Maria."

Pulling back from the hug, she replied cheerfully _"Of course! Let's go!" _

Noticing how happy she seemed to have been, I asked her as the both of us walked back to Accumula Town "By any chance, Trinity, do you see me as more than a friend?"

Surprised by my question, she asked keeping a smile _"What makes you say that, Hilbert?"_

"Oh, I don't know. We've been friends ever since I was younger, and you were only a Ralts. And you have kind of known me a lot longer than Maria has. Not to mention you were and still are the only friend I have ever had, outside of Bianca and Cheren." I responded.

Nodding at what I said, she lowered her head as if she had done something wrong and confessed _"You got me, Hilbert. I have had interest in you for as long as I have known you. But after Maria openly admitted how she felt about you, I didn't know what to say."_

Pulling my blue haired Gardevoir back in for another hug, I gave her a kiss on her forehead saying, "We'll have to talk with Maria about this. But I think we can work something out." Pulling out the Pokéball that held Belo, I mentioned to Trinity "Thinking about it, I should make sure to ask our newest buddy what she thinks of me."

Nodding in agreement, she walked close to my left side as we continued walking back to Accumula Town to patch the three up. I kind of wonder what was going through N's mind right now...

_Meanwhile at the Pinwheel Forest, and in N's POV _

After I left Accumula Town, I could only think. That Gardevoir, Trinity was her name if I remember correctly, really trusted that Hilbert kid, and watching that Hydreigon almost kiss him, it reminds me of this dream that I had where I saw a Hydreigon literally mating with her trainer. What if what I saw was indeed Hilbert and his Hydreigon in that dream? It just didn't make any sense to me. All my life, I have been around Pokémon that have been abused, humiliated, insulted, and even raped by their trainers.

What if there are actually trainers that really love and care for their Pokémon? And I just can't see it. No, that can't be. Stopping to take a look around, I realized I was suddenly in the Pinwheel Forest, where I was first found with Zoroark, when she was a Zorua. Taking a look at the time, was it already 4:00 PM? Have I been really walking for about five to six hours? Pulling out that prison called a Pokéball I was carrying with me, I sent out Zoroark, asking her "Are you all right from that battle?"

Giving me a hug, she responded with a smile _"I'm fine, N. We just weren't expecting him to be that strong. His devotion, and how much care he showed for his friends was also unexpected."_

"It really surprises me, Zoroark." I exclaimed keeping a plain expression. "To think of all the Pokémon I have been around that talked negatively of humans and trainers as a whole, then that kid, Hilbert must've possibly been around Pokémon that talked positively of their trainers. If what his friends said is true, then we will have to find him and battle him to see if anything in him changes."

_"A suitable idea coming from the King of Team Plasma." _she replied. _"I have always loved that about you, N"_

Hugging her back, I replied "And as your friend, I love you too."

_Zoroark's POV_

No N, I thought to myself. I really love you. As in, I want to be your girlfriend and mate. And yet, we cannot be together. I know that what his friends said is true. As much as the idea saddens me, he will have to stop you so I can tell you what I really think of...

"Is something wrong, Zoroark?" N asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Looking back at him with a smile, I replied assuringly, _"I'm fine, N. We should return to Castelia City. Your servants have already set up a base there, am I right?"_

"You're right on both accounts, Zoroark. We should return." he replied as the both of us walked the long way back to where Team Plasma was hiding out. Hilbert, I hope you can help me tell N just how much he means to me...

_Now back to Accumula Town, and in Hilbert's POV _

**Pokémon Center (Nighttime) - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl**

After healing up my party, I took a look at the time, and seeing that it was about 6:30 PM, as well as seeing the sun going down, so I ordered a room for the four of us to stay in for the night. After the nurse gave me a key and a room number, I walked into a hallway in the back of the center, and found the room I was looking for, with the room number 101 **(Guess this reference)**. After opening the door, I was astounded by what I saw. Inside the room, there was a living room of sorts with a three seat couch, an 32' HDTV, and a small kitchen and dishwasher.

To my left as I entered in was a hallway that lead to a hallway with two bedrooms. Walking into one of them, I saw a bed with a twin size mattress, and a convenient square shaped pool that was about 8 feet by 8, as well as a switch to adjust the temperature of the water. Pulling out my Luxury ball, I sent out my Gardevoir, who floated onto the bed. Before I could say anything, she had smiled and gestured towards the pool. Realizing what she meant, I pulled out the Dive Ball containing Belo, brought it really close to the area of water, and let her out, where she harmlessly looked up at me.

Getting on one knee, I rubbed the brown, ragged scales on her forehead asking "Hey, Belo. Is there anything you wanted to ask or tell me?"

Glancing at Trinity, and making contact with her orange eyes before looking back at me she had sighed and responded _"Honestly, I think you are a really cool person, Hilbert. Again, thank you for everything you have done for me. I wish to repay you someday for all that you have done."_

Baffled by what Belo said, I asked the Feebas, "Are you serious about this?"

_"We're Pokémon, Hilbert."_ Trinity replied, putting a hand through her blue hair. _"We never lie."_

"Ok, then explain to me why Maria had lied to me when we were fighting N earlier?" I shot back.

_"I can't answer that, Hilbert. You would have to ask her about that." _she replied dryly.

Pulling out the Dusk Ball containing my starter, I had walked up to Trinity, gave her a hug, and looking into her orange eyes, replied "Very well. Thank you for the conversation." while trying to take in everything that happened today. Looking back at Belo, I kneeled down, pulled her out of literal water bed she was in, and gave her a hug, telling her "And thank you for telling me what you had to say." before I put her back into her bed, and I walked into another bedroom with a queen size mattress. Getting changed into a black t-shirt and green sweatpants, I hopped into bed still looking at the Dusk Ball I had put onto the bed.

Remembering how Maria told me earlier that she was willing to die for me, I grabbed her Dusk ball, and pushed the button, letting her out. Upon glancing at me, she pulled herself as close to as she possibly could, asking _"What happened after that Zoroark knocked me out?"_

Stroking the black fur on her back, I had explained "Trinity took over and we won. But that wasn't all. She confessed to having feelings for me, and I am convinced that the Feebas, Belo has an interest in me."

_"Really?" _Maria asked in shock. _"I guess the four of us can work out something."_

Trying to change the subject, I kissed her forehead and asked looking into her fuchsia eyes "You were only kidding when you said you would die for me?"...

Before I could react, she instantly grabbed my wrists with her hands **(heads?)**, and gently pinned me onto the bed, and gave me a kiss, before letting go of my wrists and responding almost crying _"I wasn't Hilbert. I really love you; let me at least show you!"..._

**I kind of wonder how many people are saying "ABOUT DARN TIME FOR A LEMON SCENE TO SHOW UP IN THIS STORY!" right now. Just bear with me for trying to write a lemon scene using a hydra. Anyway, feel free to skip if you dislike reading smut. I won't warn you twice...**

Hearing what she said, I responded "Very well. Let's just take this nice and slow." as I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the side, and caressed her shoulders. Without hesitation, she pulled back from me as she grabbed my sweatpants with two of her heads and pulled them off along with my boxers, exposing my limp dick. She glanced at it briefly before licking it with her tongue, making me shiver at the sensation.

_"Something wrong, Hilbert?" _I heard her ask, worried.

"It's fine. That felt really good." I replied as she brought her face close to mine, and we kissed. Once I had fully hardened, I felt my seven inches be engulfed by a mouth. Looking down, I saw the head on her left arm, sucking away at my dick. Moaning, I had teased, "I can't let you do all the work, can I?"

_"What do you mean by that?" _Maria asked confused by what I said, as she continued to pleasure me.

Keeping my eyes on her, I whispered with a grin "Oh, I don't know. How about this?" as I stroked her chest with the fingertips of my left hand, pleasuring my Hydra like a princess.

_"That...feels...too...good...bring your hand lower." _she moaned. Obliging, I brought my hand to her stomach and gently rubbed the fur. _"Lower." _she said again. Smiling, I placed my hand on her crotch and gently grasped it, making her gasp. Bringing my hand lower, I kept my eyes on her as I found her vagina, and teased her by tracing a finger around the opening, before gently inserting a middle finger into the warm folds of her skin and pushing in and out of her.

Surprised by my action, she pulled my entire manhood so deep into her left mouth-hand that I could feel my dick being literally messaged by her esophagus. I closed my eyes from the warmth of her mouth as I also felt her tongue playing with my balls. Thanks to my lack of experience in sex, I could just tell I wouldn't last long. Then again, her muscles had tightened around my finger, signaling that she getting close. Thrusting my finger faster into her, she brought her face close to mine and kissed me as she reached her climax, her fluids covering my fingers.

In turn, I clenched my teeth, as I reached my climax and came inside her mouth-hand, and she swallowed every drop I let out...

**I'm sorry if this seems fairly tame or dry (LOL) in contrast to what I am used to writing now, but consider this an appetizer for future lemon scenes. Anyway, scene's over, everybody. You can read this without worry.**

Pulling my member literally out of her throat, I completely laid myself on the bed, panting from exhaustion. Maria, on the other hand, still seemed to be full of energy as she recovered almost instantly from her orgasm as she looked down at me and propped her chest against mine asking with a grin _"Ready to take this another step further, Hilbert?"_

Still exhausted, I had replied weakly "Sorry...I...can't...do more...with you. Sorry to disappoint you... We'll have to continue this another time." as I pulled her close to me and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

Before I fell completely asleep, I thought I heard her say _"Ok, good night." _and purred before falling asleep too...

**End of Chapter...**

**Sega Nesquik (breaths a sigh of relief): I guess I should bring up that I'm starting college this week, so the updates to all of my stories are really going to come in really slow. I think I'll mainly focus on writing this story, until it's complete. **

**Then I'll focus on The Chosen One, which is going to be amusing because as I said before, this story and The Chosen One are going to cross over in the future chapters, so that might mean both stories might have the same chapter, just played out in different perspectives.**

**As for Journey to Hoenn!, well, that story has now entered Death Water (If you don't get the reference, shame on you).**

**Beleza the Milotic: Do you think anybody gets your references? I mean...**

**Sega Nesquik: I know. I threw in a reference to Super Mario Galaxy and Kid Icarus Uprising in chapter 4 of The Chosen One, but that is irrelevant now.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Fair enough. **

**Sega Nesquik: On a lighter note, how's that one-shot turning out?**

**Beleza the Milotic: The readers will just have to wait and read it!**

**Sega Nesquik: Ok... Anyway, Will N's Zoroark return her feelings for him in the future, how does Belo the Feebas want to repay Hilbert, will he maintain a steady relationship with his entire party? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I just want to ask you readers. Do you ever go onto YouTube and listen to my choices for background music? If so, do you like my choices, (if not, send me a PM if you can think of better fitting background music for this chapter as well as the previous chapters)? I should mention that I am drawing a cover art for this story on Deviant Art, but my drawing skills are utter crap, so bear with me.**

**Beleza the Milotic: Now that you got all that off your chest, are you aware of what is better than writing sex?**

**Sega Nesquik: Somehow, I can see where this is going...**

**Beleza the Milotic (her eyes start glowing): Can you really see it?...**

**Sega Nesquik: Aw, crap. (tries to look away) NOT THE EYES! NOT THE E-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Beleza the Milotic: Works every time (wraps herself around me, and drags me to bed).**

**Sega Nesquik (about 20 seconds later): Uuuuhhhhhh...**

**Beleza the Milotic How are you still awake?**

**Sega Nesquik: Does...that...even...matter now? (grinning) My friend was right. There really is no stopping me from screwing you...**

**Beleza the Milotic(blushes): Especially since heat season is about to kick in soon.**

**Sega Nesquik: Does anybody ever bother to read these author's notes when they get this long? Anyway, good night everybody. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed to be all over the place. I will try to improve that in the next chapter. In the meantime, I've got a naughty mermaid to satisfy...**


End file.
